


Apologies

by AstroHippie33



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Codependency, Complicated Relationships, Heartbreak, M/M, Memories, Raihan's digging himself even deeper, i need more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroHippie33/pseuds/AstroHippie33
Summary: He wished more than anything he knew what to do.but there was only one thing he could think to say,and even then he knew that it would never be enough.______________________________________________After their break up, Champion Raihan thinks back on his relationship with Piers as he scrolls through his phone before boarding the plane headed for Kanto.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY!! \\( o.o)/  
> It's posted. I've been trying to work on this for ages it feels like. Anyway, here I am being a sad bitch again. This picks up after the first poem just a flight because I finally wanted to start writing Piers and how he's taking the break up. (spoiler alert! not well...)
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

It hadn't been love at first sight when it came to the two of them.  
In fact, he could hardly remember the time that he was first introduced to Piers.  
Only whispers of a new gym leader hailing from Spikemuth at nearly sixteen.  
Withholding the scheduled demolition of the dilapidated town with promises of profit and success.

Still, he had never actually seen him before.  
His chair always remained empty at every meeting.  
His reservation vacant at every gathering.  
He was from Spikemuth so what more was there to expect from one of their residents.  
Standoffish and abrasive fit their description.  
Completely unbothered to waste time with anyone with an agenda different from their own.  
or let them within the town's closed-off walls. 

It wasn't until after a meeting at Rose tower a face passes him by only slightly familiar.  
A man with a thin figure, at about chest height with a distinct slouch in his walk.  
Monochrome hair tied back low and stopping just under his shoulder blades.  
A large forelock framing the then roundness of his cheek.  
Skin soft peach rather than ghostly white with pale eyes darkened by exhaustion.  
The polished black of his leather jacket, with bright pink flashing underneath.  
Cropped acid-washed denim and a peculiar collar with a large spiked charm decorating his neck.  
His black combat boots squeaking softly with each step down the long hallway.  
Passing with nothing more than a quick glance in their direction before disappearing into the chairman's office.

He had always been cute that much he could remember.  
Even then he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away for reasons not yet known to him.  
Still, he never got much more than quick glances  
and never expected those glances to be burned into his memory years down the road.

“That’s him you know?  
Spikemuth’s new gym leader, Piers.”

Leon nudges at his side, finally helping him put two and two together  
of the ruffian sauntering the halls to visit the chairman directly that evening,  
but seeing him as nothing more than the gym leader rumored to give him a run for his money.  
Filling him with feelings of envy and anxiety.  
Younger than him yet skilled enough to move to the spot just behind him within his first year.  
The way that he battled weeks later at the tournament proved exactly why that was.  
The confidence in his eyes shining as he called out each and every move.  
Nearly taking Duraludon out in a Dynamax battle to the finish.  
A split-second decision and Piers suddenly lack of confidence mid-battle being the only thing that saved him from an early loss that year.  
He was an obstacle threatening to take everything away from him at the slightest lapse of judgment.  
Never once had he imagined him being anything more.

It’s so strange how things change…  
Like his memories with the simple swipe of his thumb from one photo to the next.  
Traveling from a group photo posted four years ago when he first declared him as his rival  
to the one he kept in his gallery from just a few months ago.  
When he'd spent an entire weekend with him while Marnie left for the Isle with some friends.  
Remembering those times and seeing how far they had come since then.  
Realizing that not much had really changed about him after all.  
Beneath the dim glow of the tv within his cozy den in Spikemuth.  
Only his point of view had changed.  
Allowing his beauty to spill into his past memories  
A painting that had to be studied before it could truly be admired as the masterpiece it was.  
Once witnessed he could only ever question how he had never recognized it before.

That same monochrome do tied in a messy knot at the top of his head.  
Slender build swallowed whole by the orange and blue hoodie he brought for him to wear as always.  
A thin shoulder peeking its way out as the sleeve slid down his arm.  
Those same tired eyes focused on the movie ahead,  
free from makeup from their lazy day spent inside.  
The specter pale of his skin reflecting whatever hues the movie decided to give off at the moment.  
Fitting snugly between his legs spread across the small sofa as he lies his head on his bare chest  
before those eyes turn to him picking up on his heart's increased rhythm and misinterpreting its meaning altogether.

“You gettin’ scared already or somethin’?  
You said this one wasn’t gonna be that bad.  
If you’re lyin’ turn it off.”

His eyes as demanding as they were in the stadium during their first battle  
but learning the ability to see behind that facade to the uncertainty behind them,  
was as if loving him had unlocked an entire box of secrets that answered all of the questions he never knew he needed.

The brand of coffee and cigarettes he loved the most,  
making sure to keep them at his place just in case of an emergency.

His love for cooking and clothing design that he only buried under his truest love for music,  
chatting for hours on those subjects with Raihan loving nothing more than to hear him so passionate and excited.

His fear of horror movies and anything with more than four legs,  
Never admitting it even now with his tightening grip on the fabric of his joggers.

The things that made him laugh,  
Even when it was at him and not with him.  
The things that ticked him off  
Work, paparazzi, and nearly anyone who wasn't Marnie.  
The things turned him on,  
Rough biting and fucking.  
Between sweet praises and gentle touches.  
The things that made him cry.  
His father,  
Rose,  
The fate of Marnie and his city,  
and him.  
Especially him...

“It’s not the movie I promise babe.  
I’m just happy I'm here with you.  
I love being with you.”

The weight of the words never registered until he had already spoken them.  
Piers' expressions always giving away when he had said something a bit too sentimental.  
Those widened eyes meeting his own with a blush visible through the fading light of the room.  
The movie growing eerily quiet along with the intensity of the moment.  
Only to interrupt with sounds of screams and sharp strings that leave them both cursing and gripping for each other.  
Laughing it off as a cruel prank as Piers rolls his eyes.  
Groaning and grabbing for the remote that he holds up just out of his reach. 

“You’re such a fuckin’ liar.”  
“I swear Rai...”

He knew he hadn't meant it when he had said it at the time.  
but now those words rang through his mind like an alarm.  
Reminding him that he had manifested the truth behind them.  
When he had let him walk away from his flat that night  
With nothing more than a quick break up  
and a goodbye with hardly another glance to spare.

"Flight G8756 will begin boarding business class passengers now. Please have your boarding pass and passports ready at the gate."  
A feminine voice comes over the loudspeaker above.  
Bring him back to the present to face his bad decisions.  
Reminding him that he had a plane to board in just a few moments.  
Still, he can't help being drawn to scroll to the next photo as he waits to board.

Piers dolled up from one of his concerts appears on his screen.  
Allowing Raihan to catch the moment at the peak of his confidence.  
Straddling his lap while turning his head back to the camera behind.  
Tongue out with a wink and a rock hand gesture so unintentionally erotic.  
Sending his blood pumping just as it had the night it was taken.  
He quickly puts his phone away before the person in line behind him could see  
but it doing nothing for his thoughts to not to replay the night over.

When Piers was on stage Spikemuth completely transformed.  
From the dilapidated town left to fend for itself on the outskirts of Hammerlocke  
to a beautiful stage crafted to perfection as if the place was built just for him.  
The acoustics of his voice and the beats of the music filling the entire town space.  
Neon lights and shadows casting a mosaic of colors onto the stained glass of his skin.  
beads of sweat shining like crystals as he walked the stage.  
Rallying the already excited crowd for his next song.  
Drenched black tank showing off the tone of his thin arms and chest.  
The black, ripped skinny jeans hugging the small curves of his body.  
A devilish grin on his face so enticing as he grips his mic stand.  
Those dark ringed eyes scanning the crowd before making their way back to the front row to lock onto his own.  
Lustful and seductive.  
Lapping his tongue over those soft lips suggestively.

"You ready?  
This last one's for you."

He remembered the crowd disappearing as if he had flipped a switch in him.  
Leaving the two of them alone in that beautiful wreck of a city.  
Unconsciously biting his lip in anticipation from their private exchange.  
Before the music fills the space between them once again.  
The lyrics of a softer song he recognized from the privacy of his bedroom  
making his heart race along with the heavy beat of the drums and the electric riffs of the guitar.  
The crowd moshing along to the rhythm of their romance.  
As they unknowingly dance to the love letter handwritten to him and him alone.

Then heading up to his apartment afterward with suspicious eyes from Marnie once they make it inside.  
An ominous explanation from Piers that they would be hanging out in his room for a bit.  
Before turning up an old rock playlist loud enough to drown out their sounds  
Letting it play in the background of the sweet music of their own.  
Watching thin hands quickly work off the button of his jeans.  
Long fingers with black painted nails kneading teasingly through his briefs.  
Already hard as he was sat down on the edge of the familiar bed.  
as Piers moves between his legs and licks before sucks tasting him to the tempo.  
Hand gripping his ponytail and guiding him to his base as his lips wrap around him and his throat opens for him.  
Eyes decorated in purple shadow peeking up at him in the most mischievous way.  
Before he lifts Piers onto his lap and before working his pants off  
captures that beautiful moment he'd found in his phone.  
Not wasting another moment afterward before fucking him senseless.

Piers riding him with deep kisses to stifle their moans as his fingers comb through his locks.  
His own hand resting on the curve of his waist while fingers hook through the charm of his choker.  
Pulling him in before his hand trails towards the flustered length between them.  
Fingers wrapping over its entirety and running his thumb over the leaking slit of his tip.  
Feeling the soft bite placed on his bottom lip as the warmth of his climax runs down his hand.  
Following suit close behind as he fills him with his final thrust into the tightness around him.  
Covered in each other and panting heavily when their eyes meet.  
As Piers does the most unusual thing.  
Offering him a smile so sincere and sweet it could have been a mirage  
before planting a tender kiss on his lips with a soft, content moan.  
Wrapping his arms around him and pushing him back onto the bed with a gentle embrace.  
The slow, lazy movement of it enough for him to slowly slip out of him  
As he presses his body against him  
Nuzzling his face softly into the crook of his neck  
He wished he would have been prepared to catch that moment  
but all he could do was stare up at the ceiling.  
Heart aching from replaying those beautiful smiling features again and again in his mind  
As if it was the last time he would ever see them.

"Y'know...  
I've been doin' a bit of thinkin'...  
About this whole leavin' and goin' on tour thing next year.  
As much as I'm ready to leave it all behind  
I'm gonna miss this place.  
Bein' with Marnie and my Spikemuth family...  
And uh...  
Bein' with you...  
So um...  
If things don't go your way in the tourney this year  
...  
Maybe you could tag along.  
and we could break outta this place for a bit.  
Together."

It was absolutely terrifying.  
Realizing how willing he would be to throw it all away just to be with him.  
Traveling the open road and watching their worries fade along with the silhouette of Galar.  
Trading their phones and their cigarettes for old CDs and fresh air through the rolled down window of their van.  
A front-row seat to all of his private serenades.  
An all-access pass to his beautiful body and mind for the times he didn't have to share him with everyone else.  
It was everything he could have wanted yet everything he had ever feared that this would lead to.  
And once he had beaten Leon for the first time that year.  
His name and league card photo displayed proudly on the screens surrounding them.  
Colorful confetti littering the grassy green field of the stadium.  
The announcer proudly shouting his new rank as Galar's champion.  
When Leon takes his hand to congratulate him with a smile and a wave to the audience around them.  
The victory didn't feel as sweet as it should have.  
When he turned to the stands to see the staggered look on Piers' face.  
As if he knew right then and there  
that it was over.

"Passport and boarding ticket please."

The woman at the gate interrupts his thoughts and waves to him.  
Scrambling through his pockets for the requested items  
before making his way onto the plane and taking his seat at the front row.  
Deciding it was best to stay out of his phone's gallery for a little while.  
Instead, choosing to return a message from Leon that he had sent earlier that day.  
Ignoring the name at the top of his contacts decorated with Zigzagoon icons.  
Until his phone buzzes and the name suddenly turns blue.  
Clicking quickly even knowing deep down it would hurt him before he did.

"So that's really it...  
You're just gonna toss me and run away.  
After you fuckin' promised you weren't gonna do this shit to me.  
I fuckin' trusted you Raihan.  
I thought I might've actually been worth somethin' to you..."

He wished more than anything he knew what to do.  
Feeling his heart torn into two  
Wanting to avoid his messages and completely cut the ties that held them together.  
Or wanting to leave that plane before the doors closed and run as fast as he could to him.  
Begging for forgiveness and asking for his hand in keeping their comfortable codependency  
for as long as they both shall live.  
but knowing that both would cause them further agony.  
Closure was the solution but there was only one thing he could think to say  
and even then he knew that it would never be enough.

"I never meant to hurt you...  
I just don't think I'm ready for this just yet."

"I'm so sorry, Piers."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end!
> 
> I've once again stared at this for hours and found no mistakes, but I am blind af also... So please don't be afraid to let me know if you notice something. If not here then DM me on Twitter! I love making new friends there anyway!


End file.
